SERENATA A UN CHICO RUBIO
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Ludwig y Alfred son novios, pero un malentendido con Francia hace que ambos se distancien. Un enamorado Mexicano se acerca y empieza a tratar de enamorar a un americano molesto. GerAme MexUsa u


**SERENATA A UN CHICO RUBIO**

Desde el balcón de su ventana se veía ir y venir a un joven, dicha persona era Alfred F. Jones, el mismísimo representante de los Estados Unidos. Se le veía estresado y ansioso, la razón era porque Francia había revelado en la junta que había besado a Alemania la noche anterior, cuando tuvo lugar la fiesta, justamente cuando había ido al sanitario. Por ello, estaba el americano que se lo llevaba los mil demonios, llevaba ya saliendo con el alemán 6 meses, todo esta a marchando a la perfección y el compromiso era muy evidente.

Ahí estaba caminando de un lado a otro aun en espera del momento en el que el germano le aclarara esa situación, con aquella melena rubia volando con el viento parecía un león furioso y enjaulado.

Ludwig Beilsmichdt estaba corriendo rumbo a la casa de su novio, había pasado algo vergonzoso en la junta, Francis dijo algo imprudente sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, cosa que había enfurecido a su pareja y se había marchado pronto. Tenia el corazón acelerado a mas no poder, el temor le invadía, si Alfred decía algo como "terminar con el" o si quiera pensar en alejarse sentía que iría a volverse loco, estaba bastante enamorado, lo admitía, Jones le había robado todo, era dueño ya de su ser.

A lo lejos pudo darse cuenta que el rubio americano estaba en su balcón, también Alfred se dio cuenta de la presencia ajena, así que solo se cruzo de brazos desviando su vista a otro lado y serio, típico de el cuando se enojaba.

 **-Alfred déjame explicarte…-**

 **-No…-** frunció el entrecejo.

 **-Abre la puerta, quiero entrar-**

 **-No…-r** epitió.

El ambiente era desesperante para el germano, estaba su novio enojadísimo por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

En ello, el mexicano caminaba tan campante por la calle, con su guitara en la espalda en busca de algo para animar su vida, estaba cabizbajo por el sombrero que traía para evitar que el sol le quemara mas su piel bronceada, los últimos dias no habian sido tan buenos, hubiera seguido así de no ser porque levanto la mirada hacia el resplandeciente sol que le quemaba y sus ojos vieron aquel bello rubio en el balcón, claro, había diasque lo odiaba, pero extrañamente ese día se veía de los mas hermoso, radiante.

Alejandro observo cada detalle de su vecino y de igual forma al alemán que tenia en frente, no se le dificultó entender la situación, aunque la razón no la tenia del todo definida estaba dispuesto a hacer de las suyas.

Así que se puso a un costado de Ludwig, acomodo su guitarra en el pecho, se quito el sombrero con gallardía y tosió fuerte para llamara la atención de manos **-Coff coff!-** tomo aire y con voz fuerte habló.

 **-¡Hola!, Buenas tardes, he estado caminando desde la lejanía de mis tierras en busca del sueño americano, sin saber que el sueño americano es mas bien un americano de ensueño, tuve los peores pasajes de mi vida en este largo viaje, deseando morir tantas veces, pero… el día hoy en esta bella tarde, al topar mis ojos con tu amarrilla presencia y tus ojos azul cielo, recordé mis amaneceres en Cancún Quintana Roo, un lugar de mi casa el cual amo en secreto, y se que te encantara para nuestra luna de miel, por eso no quiero mantener en oculto lo nuestro. Por eso hoy me rindo a tus pies y te expreso mi amor con esta serenata mi bello chico rubio-** le guiñó el ojo al americano y empezó a tocar su canción.

" _ **Tu como piedra preciosa,**_

 _ **Divina joya, valiosa de verdad;**_

 _ **Si mis ojos no me mienten,**_

 _ **Si mis ojos no me engañan,**_

 _ **Tu belleza es sin igual.**_

 _ **Tuve una vez la ilusión**_

 _ **De tener un amor**_

 _ **que me hiciera valer,**_

 _ **Luego que te vi hombre**_

 _ **Yo te puedo querer**_

 _ **Con toditita mi alma.**_

 _ **Eres la gema que dios**_

 _ **Convirtiera en hombre**_

 _ **Para bien de mi vida,**_

 _ **Por eso quise cantar**_

 _ **Y gritar que te quiero hombre**_

 _ **Consentido**_

 _ **Por eso elevo mi voz**_

 _ **Bendiciendo tu nombre**_

 _ **Y pidiéndote amor"**_

Alfred y Ludwig estaban sorprendidos y ruborizados por lo que el mexicano había hecho.

 **-Mándame un rico besito gringuito-**

Alemania a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, por la hermosa letra de la canción, estaba muy furioso **-¡Mándame nada!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-** tomo de la solapa al moreno.

 **-Conquistar a mi futura esposa y dueño de mis quincenas-**

 **-Eso nunca pasara…-** sacudió fuerte al mexicano **-Porque el será mi esposo…-**

 **-Tranquilo werito, que el gringuito chulo escoja que macho quiere, el macho mexicano o el macho patatas-**

 **-Tsk…-** arrugo la cara el mas alto y levanto la mano justo para darle una buena reprenda por tanta insolencia.

 **-¡Detente!, no vayas a lastimarlo Ludwig-** grito desde el balcón para después desaparecer de el.

El europeo lo soltó de mala gana y antes de que pudiera decirle algo Alfred ya estaba cerca de ellos.

Jones tenia el rostro lleno de alegria y miraba al mexicano, a Ludwig le dieron celos, bastantes que apretó los puños fuerte.

 **-¡Alejandro gracias!-**

 **-Las que te adornan mi rey-** le devolvió la sonrisa al americano **-Es la primera vez que no me arrojan una maceta-**

 **-Cierto…me falto esto..-** Alfred se acerco al mas joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Ajuaaaaa! ¡Te gane machote!…-**

Ludwig miro al americano con mucho pesar **– No, ¡no!, no me doy por vencido aun-** se acerco a su amado, le tomo de la mano para poder acercarse y clavar sus ojos con los de él, en esos ojos se podía ver que tenia el corazón en la mano **-Alfred, yo… yo quizás no pueda hacerte una serenata, mucho menos se tocar la guitarra, ni unir palabras en hermosos versos, jamás he conquistado a nadie con cosas como las que el acaba de ofrecerte, tampoco soy buen novio y creo que por ello lo has escogido a él, cosa que me destroza el alma, mi error es algo que no tenia previsto, la osadía del francés fue algo que yo no quise, sin embargo, hay algo que si puedo ofrecerte y es que mas que ofrecerte tengo que hacerte saber, yo te ofrezco mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón, has de mi lo que quieras mi bello América, que desde hace muchos años que estoy a tu merced, de tus sonrisas se alimenta mi alma, de tus caricias vivo y por ti late mi pecho, te suplico me perdones amor mío..-**

 **-No hables más…-** le callo la boca al alemán con su dedo pulgar, la carita de este estaba a punto de estallar por lo roja que estaba, tenia los ojos entre agua **\- No tengo nada que perdonarte-** arrugo sus labios y dejo salir un suspiro **\- Se que Francis fue quien te robo el beso, aprovecho a hacerlo justo cuando fui al baño, pero lo que realmente me tiene furioso es el hecho de que no me mencionaste nada al respecto y me entere por el mismo Francis, tsk… -** hizo un mohín, esos que hacia cada vez que quería algo y no se lo daban **\- Tu acaso ¿no confías en mi?-**

 **-Confió ciegamente en ti…-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Yo… pues…-** miro nervioso a su novio.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-No le tome importancia y sabia que te enojarías-**

 **-Demasiado, ahora te pido que todo lo que pase me lo digas, quiero que sepas que me interesa cada cosa que hagas o que te suceda, quiero que compartas conmigo todo, tus gustos, tus dias y amor, quizás se escuche egoísta pero deseo solo seas mío, todos tus besos, tus caricias y todas tus palabras de amor, yo.. yo te amo demasiado Ludwig-**

Beilsmchdt estaba paralizado por las bellas palabras de su amor, jamás lo imagino. Su pecho estaba latiendo como loco y no tenia las palabras en la cabeza **.**

 **-Ándele werito contéstele-**

América fulminó con una mirada al mexicano a quien hizo vibrar de miedo, este siempre emanaba poder e intimidaba mucho cuando se lo proponía, no por nada Alemania estaba perdidamente enamorado de el y no era el único **\- Esta bien, ya me voy, ya…ya…, no me pongas esos ojitos-** se acomodo el sombrero y la guitarra, su labor había culminado y tenia el presentimiento que terminaría todo bien **– Adiós, me voy-** dicho eso se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo siguiendo su camino.

Con aquello ya el alemán pudo regresar a la realidad, era el hombre mas feliz por ser ese a quien Estados Unidos escogió **\- También te amo mi chico rubio-**

Alfred sonrió embelesado y se le hecho encima a su novio, para comérselo a besos.


End file.
